


【VND】La petite maman(脏版)

by Crystalwort



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, pussy蛋, 崽是蛋生的, 我就炼铜, 脏版
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: 他如此惧怕但丁的疼痛，他能够轻松地用绯红女皇割开很多东西，其中有怪物也有恶魔，而那些故事里的光和影迟早也将被他分开，他是个出生起就被命名为摧毁者的半魔，但他从来没有如此清晰地体会到某种无法被穿透和破碎的东西，这种情感柔软但并不羸弱，固执而充满恒定，来自于被孕育物对于孕育者的爱，他对于母亲毛茸茸的爱。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	【VND】La petite maman(脏版)

他被小镇上的人们叫做“那个托尼”，无与伦比的年轻、充满着潜力，对整个雇佣兵行当的态度和展望整体来说还算积极，他做他愿意做的任何事情，偶尔也制造伤害和疼痛——但他不杀人，而两三杯草莓圣代就足够让他露出点友好且符合年纪的微笑。

他的头发是真正的不掺染别色的银白，这已经足够奇异了，但更多的特质才是真正使他有别于别的一切的地方：大部分情况下，人们会慌乱地对周遭的死亡和悲伤加以情绪调味后的描述，但他看上去对世界的真相满不在乎，也并不畏惧任何黑夜中爬窜生长的东西，或许还拥有某种讲不清的、迟早更迭一切的力量，但他却固守着成为自己，仿佛幼松针叶一般坚决地刺痛旁人古板自负的眼睛，以至于人们会忽略他才将将长到那把他从不离身的大剑高，忽略他还只是一个孩子。

“有一次，”托尼摇晃了勺子继续道，他的话不少，左脚也没规矩地一搭一搭踮起来蹭到靠着座位旁被包裹的大剑，“我遇到一个试图对我做点什么的男人，他比你还高，黑头发，像一头真正的棕熊那么强壮。”

“然后我把他摔在了池塘里，和鲤鱼还有苔藓待在一起，”托尼对着他对桌的男人说，然后在牛奶和香草荚的造物沿着光滑的边缘掉落之前把它塞进了嘴里，“就像一头真正的棕熊该有的那样。”

餐馆里弥漫有一股煮开的糖浆和凝固奶油的甜滋滋又厚重浓郁的气味，平滑的地面覆盖着褪色的老式花砖，男人沉默地叹气，然后把盛着手工熬做的甜李子酱以及热气腾腾的司康的盘子推到托尼的面前。

“闭嘴，但丁。”

-

倒不是说尼禄真的对于他双亲的生活有多么热衷插手。和表面相去甚远地，维吉尔是个能够掐准不同长度的雨水和阳光汇集的不同一年中，七月还是八月的红梨比较甜的优秀厨师；与之相对的是但丁，他在维吉尔回来之前的日子里并不十分执着于食物——当然，除开披萨和草莓圣代，但青年偶尔会在委托的间隙提溜着一大个购物袋过来，然后挠挠后脑勺进厨房做上一点纯粹的朴素家庭口味的吃的，汤或者别的什么能够热乎身体的东西以取代那些不知道什么时候就出现的披萨盒和圣代杯。  
尽管一切都已经变得不一样了，但尼禄仍旧保持着这个习惯，他仍旧坚定地固守着某些东西。所以尼禄今天选了一整只莱茵鹅，除开拔毛剃骨外，屠夫还帮他把内腔掏得很干净，然后塞进了一小把干牛至和迷迭香塞用来除味。因为拿着这只肥鹅，集市上向男孩推销洋葱、板栗以及别的东西的农贩逐渐开始变得多起来，他们热情地对着他展示出沾着泥巴的新鲜东西，尼禄不得不再买了一袋红葱头、一把龙蒿和一大瓶自酿的香草番茄油醋才得以逃出去。

现在，房间里有一股柠檬清洁剂的气味，他把毛巾挂放在横栏上晾晒，昏黄色的夕阳像被挤榨的血橙，一丝丝一缕缕都带有躁动的皮革气味，埋伏在敞开的窗口边缘拍打着尼禄的脸颊。

他父亲从不离身的刀切割空间的声音尼禄很难说自己不熟悉，那是种在漫长无尽的岁月，照亮了所有昏聩之物，复又藏匿了显露之物的声音。

除此之外，维吉尔还在不耐烦地警告什么，尼禄转过头，他父亲肩头扛着的银色头发的男孩不停地踢腿并咒骂着。

该死的。他捏紧拳头揍向维吉尔的脸，一边带着恼怒咬牙尖叫。你这个变态。

尼禄看到维吉尔先是皱眉，接着偏开脑袋让男孩的拳头错开，最后他高高地往上举起手——“啪！”——一巴掌毫不留情地打在了男孩的屁股上。

“安静点。”

维吉尔冷酷地说。

哇哦。尼禄咬碎叼在嘴唇里的苏打饼，他仔细地端详了一会儿被他父亲扔到沙发上蔫蔫的男孩，维吉尔则在把包裹在布料里的大剑也递给了男孩后转身走进厨房，丝毫没有解释的打算。哇哦。

“但丁？”他不可思议地叫出声，差点从沙发的另一端摔下去。

但万幸没有。尼禄想着往里边挪了挪，然后朝男孩更接近了一点，这个顽固而易于分心的家伙比他所有的印象里都要来得年轻——不，应该说是幼小。

但丁怀疑而警惕地看了一眼尼禄，他就像只野性凶悍的小豹子，审视着一切可能在黄色草堆里潜藏的危险，但接着，他就莫名地放松了下来，冲着尼禄故作成熟地拧起眉毛，“你也是被他抓来的吗？”

“你为什么会这么想？”尼禄好奇地问。

男孩在他的旁边摇晃着苍白的双腿，看起来相当随遇而安，“因为你看起来就像个误入魔窟的小男孩，搞不清楚哪颗糖可以吃，哪颗糖不可以吃。”

“那个故事不是这么讲的，”尼禄说，他凝视起旁边不尚饱满的但丁，男孩苍白光滑的后颈在银色尾发的遮掩下隐隐绰绰地露出来，看上去如此脆弱而易碎。青年微微坐直身体，他多多少少觉得这一刻有些不真实。这个但丁，他的手掌有我的一半大吗？他能够握紧叛逆吗？他还知道我吗？但最后，青年只是轻声道，“或许懒洋洋的红色恶魔做了一大堆糖果呢？”

“那么这个做糖的恶魔他在哪儿呢？”但丁让自己陷进沙发的靠背里，然后把腿耷拉在扶手上，不客气地在桌缘够着一块苏打饼放进嘴里，“维吉尔可不会做糖。”

“你知道？”尼禄低头疑虑地看向男孩，“我以为——”

“我知道他是维吉尔，”但丁冲他眨眨眼，然后把饼干推进嘴里彻底嚼碎了它，“我也知道你，这是种情绪，而不是记忆。”

“但是你骂他变态，”尼禄有些想笑，“这也是种情绪？”

“嗯，是，也不是。”男孩沉吟了一会儿，从沙发边缘抬起头偷偷往厨房望过去，“但一开始，我的确觉得他像。”

“好吧，我只是打不过他。”但丁抱着叛逆大剑不情愿地哼哼着承认道。

尼禄感到有趣，他从没试着去幻想过一个袒露的但丁，即便是他们最贴近而亲密的时刻，他也从不觉得自己在但丁面前能够占据居高临下的位置，就算他在彻底地把握着主动并真实地进行占有和掠夺，他也不认为自己完完全全触摸到了但丁，男人始终像是个宏大的谜团，而尼禄也必然不可能在出生前就已经认识他——任何新诞生的事物都无法在得到命名前就清晰地了解他们的孕育者——这种漫长岁月和必然道路造成的差异让他很清楚地明白，但丁才是他们中从始至终都游刃有余的那个。  
可是现在，这个但丁朝尼禄伸出了手，他用自己半个青年手掌大小般的手掌摩擦着尼禄的手指，“但或许我能打得过你。”

就仿佛一只从荒诞如那些仙境王庭存在的大陆来的，只讲述事物的真实的蝴蝶在轻乎翩飞后落到了男孩苍白的后颈皮肤上。

“不，”尼禄握紧那只柔软的手，认真地说，“那是我父亲，而他输给过我。”

-

当然，这是一个奇迹，每一个夜晚都能算作奇迹，不幸或者幸运的征兆在但丁那里看来算不得什么，或许是日复一日地聆听使他感到厌烦，也或许是他体验过的悲伤足够多了，然后在某一天，他背上那把父亲的大剑决定选择他自己的适应方式。

这个世界既不美好，也不糟糕，它只是世界，但但丁从没想象过他会有这样的一天，他还能够重新得到这样的一天。

“鹅油还是鸭油。”

维吉尔皱着眉举起那两杯黄澄澄的清亮脂肪凝团。尼禄把不成套的各类餐具熟门熟路地拿出来，它们里有欧洲青花，也有贵重的微微透明质感的瓷浆堆，更多的是一些碎花纹路的普通陶瓷。红葱头和白兰地煎熟的法式猎人鹅被随意地盛出来，它上面有一层金黄焦褐的脆皮，桌缘摆着的长盘装有甜椒粉以及龙蒿酱混起大量白蘑菇碎末的烤鹅骨，一小堆热面包垒在旁边，散发出滚烫的核桃和小麦的香气。这里所有弥漫着的甜滚滚以及油滋滋、热乎乎的气氛都让他想起他失去的一切，就好像伊娃正在下雪夜晚的燃烧壁炉旁拿起接骨木糖浆和熏豆梨糖浆让她的儿子们挑一瓶。那对于但丁来说才过去不久，妈妈的笑声和尖叫尚且如此清晰，而现在，他饱历岁月的哥哥看起来真的很关心这个。

那时候我怎么说的？但丁掰开一块面包捻了捻它的空洞团，打了个哈欠，他想起熏豆草本式的一丝丝辣度和接骨木细微的酒甜味。

他冲这个如今比他大上许多许多的哥哥咧开嘴唇，就像那些过去不久的日子，“我都想要。”

-

他们吃过晚餐后都挤在沙发里，维吉尔像一条凶恶的龙一样独自占据着那张单人沙发，但丁的头发刮蹭着尼禄的鼻尖，他们挨得太近了。

男孩身上散发出饱满乳脂一般的热量，尼禄甚至觉得自己身处在一条温热奶流，但丁细腻的皮肤同他的皮肤贴得十分牢，他还太小，还没有遇到那个强悍的枪械师夫人，手指上只有薄薄的一层剑茧。

红梨烤热后的气息萦绕在但丁的指头，那几根手指缓慢而富有节奏地抚摸过尼禄的脸颊，这种青涩的甜味使得青年开始难耐地偏向并谨慎地枕着男孩。

“我会成为你的妈妈对吗？”

但丁喉咙咕哝着小声问，他清楚地明白自己的与众不同，这种了然随着孤独地流浪日渐清晰，而情绪所带来的对青年的奇妙爱意让男孩感到不安和困惑，以至于他选择了最不可思议也是最符合常理的解释。

尼禄猛地睁开原本昏昏沉沉的眼睛。他的手指正隔着一层薄薄的棉衫搁在男孩圆润微鼓的肚皮上，这具不尚成熟的身体稚嫩而单薄，他就像个所有这个年纪的男孩那样不加考虑地将尼禄努力避免去思考的东西直接掀开了。但丁的一切都是那么绵软，尼禄甚至难以想象他在某个时刻将会孕育一个孩子，一个让他痛苦的节点，但接着，他年轻的小妈妈就转头用温热的嘴唇轻轻贴了贴他的额头，"我想你需要点这个？"

青年没有立即推开他，但青年仍旧疑虑自己是否能够经受这份爱意，所以尼禄选择头也不回地跑开。

“不要逗他。”维吉尔看着他的儿子僵硬地躲进厨房后才翻过一页书本漫不经心地开口。

我没有逗他。但丁盘起双腿，他把脑袋的重量都压在抵接膝盖的右手上，然后轻声哼道。比起你我更喜欢他。  
维吉尔抬头看了一眼他的弟弟，他正捏着自己的细瘦的脚踝无意识地轻巧地摩擦。维吉尔合上书本，他在看着他的兄弟，这个年纪的但丁，稚嫩、幼小并缺乏警惕，然而却富有黏糊糊的热情和加以遮盖的不坦率，虽然仍旧习惯抢占优势，但他终究会慢慢学会如何重新去同他的家人交谈和亲吻。

这不是回溯过去，也不是插手未来。这只是一个意外，他还是那个但丁，只是变回了更早的时候的仅仅保留着过往记忆的但丁。维吉尔明确地告诫自己，可又忍不住低叹着朝他的兄弟伸出手。这就像是朝着一只张牙舞爪且充满锐利的小豹子伸出手，但维吉尔仍旧非常轻易地就能捕捉到他弟弟迷迷糊糊的温驯和依赖，他触碰着但丁细软的银色发丝，默念到那些无法避免的未来：他在以后会受更多的痛苦，在过去那个同样小小的维吉尔会抱着木剑保持一种恒定的速度往前走，但丁则在他的身后用脚尖轻轻碾压池塘里吐泡泡的苔藓，森林里的花被他仔细地避开，溪凼里的蟾蜍一蹦一跳地往河流奔去，但丁易于分心并对前路无所需求，维吉尔则总是会停下来等待他；而当火焰吞噬死亡后，他们失散了，并在漫长的时间里各自消化共同的悲伤，走上各自所选择的崎岖而又拐折的道路，直到刀刃剑锋穿过血肉凿穿不同路途的通道，年轻的维吉尔对整个世界都充满怒火，于是他摁住他弟弟的头，愤怒和阴郁蛰伏着沉默质问并训斥：为什么不跟上我。

但丁下意识地闭起双眼，但他哥哥仅仅只是用那双手轻轻地揉了揉他的燥乱而不拘束的细软头发。

“你知道吗，我的确很想念你，维吉。”

“我也如此，一直如此。”

-

尼禄想要去厨房里喝一点冰水，他走到楼梯口的时候透过窗户和门廊瞥到一点光，但丁系着一件长长的白色厨师裙布，他光着脚丫站在凳子上，捧了一大碗被融化拌匀的黄油和黑巧克力的混合浆。

“早安，尼禄。”

但丁看起来柔软且熟稔，日光在他稚嫩的臂膀之后一点点地闪耀舞动，尼禄有些茫然地意识到现在已经是第二天的早晨了，各种色彩的影子都开始因为太阳的升起而变得愈加显眼。

“我不会做糖果，"但丁说，他熟练地打了三个鸡蛋，再倒进去一小碗的糖，“但我能做点布朗尼，我想它足够充当做早餐了。”

但丁细软的脚丫在黑核桃木的矮凳上一下一下捏紧又放松，苍白的乳腻皮肤以及他微微泛着粉色的脚趾都让尼禄甚至觉得他并不太能够明确地分辨此刻的真实与虚幻，但他惯于去适应但丁带来的改变，不管是多一把刀或者失去一把刀，亦或是突然出现的笨拙双亲。

所以他朝男孩走了过去，"需要帮忙吗？"

"是的，"但丁偷笑，然后冲他举起一根手指，男孩还带着肉感的指端上面沾了一点布朗尼糊，"我需要你尝尝。"

之后，他们按部就班地将搅拌均匀的黄油巧克力和鸡蛋糖粉的液体搅和在一起，并把面浆混合液倒入铺上烘焙纸的烤盘里。

"我早上还去了旁边的电玩店，"但丁一边晃悠着盛得半满的烤盘，一边试着在料理台上将其中的气泡震荡出去，然后炫耀一般神气地说，“我在移动枪靶那里赢了最大的那只泰迪。”

哦，那只沙发上的熊。尼禄回想起他下楼时瞥见的那对毛茸茸的耳朵，它浑身棕色，像这个世界所有新晒的棉花花球都塞进了肚皮里使它看上去就年轻人过去还在孤儿院的时候最想要的那个熊。

“它是给你的礼物，”但丁舔了舔沾了些巧克力浆的嘴唇，好奇地盯着他不久将来会拥有的年轻人，然后小心翼翼地问，"这会不会符合你对家庭的看法？"

尼禄低头看着这个稚嫩的男孩，这幅身躯里蕴含着未成篇目的成长韵味，不饱满但是足够坚韧。他想到那只童年时候的熊，他仍旧想要它，但接着，他很快就长大了，他有了绯红女皇和湛蓝玫瑰，知晓了这个世界关于恶魔存在的真相，于是他决定忘掉那些柔软的富含着家庭气息的憧憬似的东西，忘掉足够承受他的一时懊悔和懦弱的一切。

"你过去不做这些，"尼禄说，然后他想了想纠正道，"我没见过你能做这些。"

但丁颐指气使般地指挥青年把烤盘放进预热好的烤箱里，接着他勾住尼禄的手，轻描淡写地说他还在一个人生活，而这是他从某个旅店老板那里学来的，她是个和蔼的老太太。

尼禄咀嚼着舌端的味道，布朗尼的味道在加入被敲碎的胡桃仁焦糖之后变得更加甜了，这种非人工的甜味尝起来十分粗糙，他有些呆愣地看着男孩，就像是透过这这一刻看到他无法参与的许多刻。

啪——

但丁用覆满面粉的手掌轻轻地拍了一下尼禄的脸颊，"你在想什么？"

尼禄把但丁从凳子上抱起来，然后放到地板上，现在他只到青年的胃那么高一点了，而且看上去异常地幼小，所以尼禄选择微微蹲下身并拥抱住他。

"我在想那大概是一段漫长的时间。"

一个男孩的，一段，漫长而孤独，并学着生活的时间。

-

起初那只是一个拥抱，一个吻，但这种不沾有别的不洁意味的举动同万千思绦般的情绪的媾和下也会演变成为一种肉欲。

但丁咽了咽口水，他的脸红扑扑的，手指被他自己咬在嘴里，看上去就像刚经历过一次长途跋涉的马拉松——这么形容也不算有错，尼禄的手指正细细地碾着那条粉色的小缝隙，他很专心地让男孩变得湿润和绵软，让更多的甜腥潮液从并不熟稔的阴道窄口淌出来。

接着，但丁发出一声细碎的呻吟，他光裸的脚丫轻轻地踩在尼禄的脖颈上拧动着踝骨，尼禄柔软有力的舌头像一条富有韧性的蛇信缓慢而不失力道地卷起了被含在缝隙内的粉润蚌珠。

但丁呜咽着抓住尼禄的头发，他这才恍恍惚惚地觉察到这个毛茸茸的小狗是个彻彻底底的成年人，他有尖齿，也有利爪，他能把他撕咬殆尽、拆解入腹。男孩于是紧张地收紧脚趾，难耐地把细腻柔软的肚皮微微地鼓胀出来。清淡乳腻的气味贴在成年人的鼻息中，一点点粉色的嫩穴粉肉被他咬在口腔里，不停地吮吸着，直到拧压出一些斑斑点点的靡色，透明的粘液沿着他的下颌沾湿了床单。

男孩尝起来就像一条被找到源头的溯流，甘甜的河水从幽窄的微肿峡谷开始初次迸发，横亘其中的岩石充满着湿漉漉的生机，以至于被吸吮出一点点颤悠的水纹，在轻佻的舌尖下抖栗地剧烈收缩着。

“你可以试着进来了，我想？”

但丁缓慢地喘着气，他被初次的性高潮揉搓得绵湿而充满了淫乱似的本色。男孩红润的舌尖在乳贝壳一般的齿隙间透出来，尚未发育的母乳又嫩又粉，就好像白鸽红喙般小而软，他晕着日出似的脸颊，纯粹的享受着山野万物的呼唤并淌着光，尼禄看着他，仔细地咬住他，并在初次对着脆弱的乳晕露出牙齿开始他就轻易地被这种原始的甜蜜俘获了。

但他仍旧摇了摇头，轻声地在但丁的耳边说话：还不够，还不够。

他如此惧怕但丁的疼痛，他能够轻松地用绯红女皇割开很多东西，其中有怪物也有恶魔，而那些故事里的光和影迟早也将被他分开，他是个出生起就被命名为摧毁者的半魔，但他从来没有如此清晰地体会到某种无法被穿透和破碎的东西，这种情感柔软但并不羸弱，固执而充满恒定，来自于被孕育物对于孕育者的爱，他对于母亲毛茸茸的爱。

像是觉察到了年轻人刻意收敛起来的摧毁欲一般，但丁用手指摸了摸他的脸颊，然后再次亲吻了下去并努力告诉他的男孩他并没有那么易碎，而同时，他的脚趾也仔细地磨蹭着尼禄鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆，俏皮似地揉玩着那根巨大的硬得发疼的阴茎。

尼禄红着眼把自己窝进男孩不太结实的肩膀上，好像山峦高峰一样健壮的身体倾倒在河流里，他身上的气味一缕缕地仿佛麦芽糖一样粘牙，这种气味不同于那个成熟且对一切都游刃有余的但丁身上残存的因为青年的父亲曾经头也不回离开而造成的沉糜，而是一种更加清爽的气息，他幻想又不敢承认自己幻想过的气息，然后他决定像他父亲那样去掠夺并获得，最终将一切收入囊中。

小小的男孩在他身上摇曳，当他固执地颤抖着双腿咬牙吞进整根阴茎的时候，不得不在年轻人的颈窝上呼呼地喘气，细嫩柔软的肚皮被顶得一下一下往他的手心里突突跳跃，龟头的形状在皮肤上被碾出一个个小漩涡。

但丁好容易就被操迷糊了，那条小缝隙始终暴露着一点交合而突兀出的细肿红痕，没发育完全的子宫柔软丝滑得仿佛绸缎，滚烫而湿漉地嘬磨着膨胀出虬结阴茎的龟头和茎身。

我是不是要死了？

他快活又痛苦地发问，这种崩溃的快感随着尼禄的进出而变得愈发难耐，但丁抽搐着，他的一切都抽搐着，只能哆哆嗦嗦地绷紧脚趾从幽闭的粉软罅隙涌出更多的淫水。

随着最后的撞击，尼禄慢慢地将不再那么狠戾的阴茎慢慢抽离男孩的身体，精液因为失去阻塞而一股股地往外流淌，尼禄伸出手帮着咬牙的男孩去挤压柔软的肚皮，他看着那道被白浊的粘液沾染的红肿裂缝反而觉得更加不可思议，它还如此幼小，怎么能够承受那种分娩的痛苦？

最后，尼禄选择抛弃那些疑问，他选择仔仔细细地亲吻起疲软的但丁，他选择睡眠，但他们的手指始终紧握在一起，就像从尼禄的诞生之初就从没有分开过。

-

死亡就像冬天，会有一些人得知春天最终将会来到而不那么抵触地接受了，但仍旧有许多人无法接纳它，因为人只能充当他自己的作者，而要幻想一个从来没有过往描述的国度是件困难的事，抵达所经受的痛苦和寒冷则已经使人丧失希望。

“但偶尔，仅仅是偶尔，我们能够瞥见那么一星点的来自它们映射出的模糊光晕，”伊娃把死亡形容得很圣洁，她在停电的时候点燃一支有一点点山核桃气味的白色粗蜡烛，又在但丁为摇曳的火苗感到着迷的时候果断地掐熄了它，并摇摇头对她的男孩们说，“看看外边。”

夜晚的雪地拖拽着月亮的光芒，地平线的一切都被笼罩在白色的呼吸上，让视野变得愈加清晰清楚，甚至能够分辨清楚瓷盘里烤制的小牛肝上的油亮脉络，一会儿之后，伊娃给男孩们戴上手套，她推开了门，让但丁率先雀跃地走出去。

“维吉尔？”

伊娃倚在门框上轻柔地呼唤他的名字，但丁转身拽紧他的手，但他仍旧感到自己在下沉，不停地下沉，仿佛一整个的世界的重量都融铸在他胸膛上，而同时这种痛苦也在渐渐地减弱，很快，伟大的时间将会熄灭一切。  
维吉尔坐在沙发上，背靠着一张烘得十分柔软的瓦格峰编织毛毯，他有些艰难地睁开双眼，房间里干燥温热的适宜空气让他在睡梦里回忆起了过去。

维吉尔低下头，那个融铸在他胸膛上的正是他的兄弟，因为意外而变回了更早的时候的仅仅保留着过往记忆的但丁。

“我知道你也醒了。”维吉尔说。

但丁把手臂用力地环在年长者的后脖，然后将自己的上半身推离了一点，这让他能够更加清楚地看着他的哥哥。他哥哥很少真的去评价什么，他只是不带任何感情色彩地去指明所有事情，于是不相干的旁人会觉得他傲慢而缺乏感受力——好吧，关于傲慢的那部分，的确是真的。

“他应该还在睡，我说不好，”但丁晃悠着裤管，“他可能还哭了一会儿。”

“尼禄不应该跟着你疯。”维吉尔静静地说，他只是坐直了一点，但看来暂时没有打算把他弟弟从膝盖上扔下去。

“我喜欢他。”但丁强调，随后他像感到恼怒一样拍了拍他哥哥的后脑勺。

“你是他的母亲，”维吉尔合上了闭眼前开着的书本，他拽住他弟弟的手指，“你理应如此。”

但丁柔软的肚皮鼓鼓胀胀地贴在他的手心，男孩之前被灌得有点难受，就算尼禄给他做了清理也仍旧不够，导致现在他在他哥哥的膝盖上也有些难以按捺住那种磨蹭的欲望。

维吉尔很清楚他弟弟需要些什么，所以他把书丢开在一边，然后缓慢地抚摸起但丁的尾椎骨，就像一个熟练的冷酷屠夫捏着软乎乎的尾巴要宰杀一头因为喝了低浓度苹果酒而昏昏沉沉的羊羔。

他的手指懒洋洋地从敞开的裤管伸进去，用修长的骨节慢悠悠地蹭过嗫翕着的红润的穴口，柔软而充满不怯大胆地咬磨住那两个指头，用水渍呼喊一般希望它们留下来。

但丁在维吉尔的耳缘小声地喘了一下，他哥哥的手掌平缓而富有力道地压捏着他鼓鼓胀胀的小腹，然后拽住尚不饱满的红肿阴蒂一下一下地往更深处推去。

维吉尔做这一切的时候正看着但丁，他兄弟的眼圈红红的，因为忘记了如何呼吸而吐出的粉色舌头耷拉在唇齿之外，除此之外，他大概还忘记了如何去合上嘴，一截舌头就那么涎着水牢牢而固执地留在空气里。

但丁抽抽鼻子，把脑袋往他哥哥的脖子里呼过去。他感觉自己浑身都热到发烫，他也分不清是因为那些即将流淌出去的液体令他羞耻到抽噎还是他哥哥的并不克制暴虐欲的手指致使了他像一只刚刚被射满了子宫的乖巧而挺着肚皮的小母狗一样翘着屁股趴在主人的膝盖上呜呜咽咽地掉眼泪。

你想要进来吗？但丁用气音小声地问，又那么一点紧张，他为此感到疼，又为此感到快乐。

“我不是尼禄——”所以没有那么稚嫩而急切。

维吉尔想要摇头，但是他的兄弟已经首先开始舔咬起他的嘴唇，从牙齿到潮润的口腔，但丁试图往那种抿起的饱满弧度上填充更多的甜味。残留的粘液和精液打湿了他们贴在一起的衣物，维吉尔能够非常轻易地环住他的弟弟，他是那么柔软又那么小，愿意付出一切给他的哥哥，所索求的也就是一份爱。而那是维吉尔从来不吝啬给出给但丁的东西，这种爱并不美也并不善，它挟带着所有的关于占有和痛苦的暴虐，以及最诚实的专注。

维吉尔咬住男孩脆弱而细小喉咙，他缓慢地把自己从那个翕张的湿润穴口开始挤压进去，滑腻的粉红穴口不知餍足地吞进能够带来疼痛和快乐的膨大龟头，潮热的内壁呼吸似地套弄并吮吸起阴茎上可怖的肉筋。男孩的脚趾紧紧地抓挠着沙发，他感到溺水般的抽噎，仿佛一只寻求庇护的羊羔最终误入了头狼的领地，粗硬的毛发刮蹭着他的所有，然后痛冽的火热阴茎开始往那个温温热热的子宫不留余地地侵袭，可怜兮兮的细软嫩肉在被深深地填满后又磨出些新鲜的血污和瘢痕。

但丁失神地看着他的哥哥，他想要尖叫想要呻吟想要哭喊，这种痛苦和快感太快太多了，它们累积在他的骨髓里开始咆哮，这一切都让他的子宫和阴道抽痛并充满饥饿，他想要更多，他想要被使用被占有和被珍视——男孩失去母亲和兄长后孤独地行走了太久。

维吉尔摩擦着但丁的后颈，他郑重地亲吻着他的兄弟，他的阴茎狠狠地撞击了耻骨并劐开红肿的阴唇，内里的柔软在但丁的噎声下抽搐着，维吉尔低吼着安抚他兄弟，然后开始射精，他会把但丁射得更满，更深，他会让之前的清理就像是餐前小菜，他能够喂饱但丁，而他的儿子作为不尚成熟的幼崽还需要学得更多。

“尼禄……”但丁缓慢地啜着，他像是突然反应过来了似地用掌心紧张地贴住肚皮，小声地向他哥哥求证，“我是说，他现在没有在这里吧？”

维吉尔顿了顿，然后有些好笑地摸了摸他兄弟毛茸茸的脑袋，“你还没长大。”

“那我为什么会丢下他？”但丁仿佛心都被撕碎了一样，而维吉尔知道除开这个，他的弟弟还想问追问他们为什么又会再度分开？

或许这个世界上所有活着的人都在问这个问题，人们选择了不同的路，不同的路又再分出不同的岔路，不同的岔路又再分出不同的岔路，直到最后，他们终于遗失了彼此。

“你现在能够抱住他。”

维吉尔没有直接回答但丁的问题，他只是用事实作为一种依据，就像过去伊娃常做的，她总让她的儿子们看看外边。

看看外边。

维吉尔感到自己也在学着推开门，一切就像蝴蝶一样飞过然后轻易地穿透空气，他抱紧这个那么柔软又那么小但丁，郑重到仿佛在为他打开一个地下掩埋着种子的雪夜，一个足以忘记将要经历的痛苦和寒冷的前兆，一个真正生机勃勃的世界——

他们的未来。


End file.
